1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bait container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bait container apparatus wherein the same is directed to the aeration of bait within a bait container portion to promote longevity of bait for use in a fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bait containers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,636 wherein a bait container includes an aeration structure utilizing a pump mounted below the container operative through a battery and drive motor.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,785 to Lamborn sets forth a bait container with an aeration pump mounted below the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,502 to Bracey includes an aeration structure relative to a bait having a pressure container for oxygen and a valve operative to direct air into an underlying water supply.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a pneumatic manual pump /perative to provide for the selective inflation of a bladder metered through a valve structure to effect aeration of a bait container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.